


Around the fire, Around the world.

by J_F_DragonfrostERERI01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Campfires, Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01/pseuds/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a noble man living in a mansion.<br/>Eren is a gypsy who camps on his property.<br/>It's a one-shot for now, maybe there will be a better version of it later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the fire, Around the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit : hi everyone ! I now know that Gypsy is an unpolite and rude word to say to the Romani comunity , I apologise for the use of this word in this fic.   
> I did not mean to come of as rude.   
> This fiction takes place in older times (as you could guess) more around the 40's , wich is why I chose not to change the word as it is needed in this context.   
> However I fully aknowledge its racist undertones and make sure not to use it again.   
> Thank you for your understanding !

Levi Ackerman was higly apreciated in his village.  
He was a very well known lawyer birn in a family of lords and was living in a mansion nearby in the middle of the fields…  
One night taugh as he was hunting in a small forest that was part of his land he heard rapid and rythmed music comming from a prary nearby.  
He was almost sure it was his property as well so he jumped off his horse and took his gun, hanging it over his shoulder.  
Tying up the animal to a nearby branch he made his way to the sound that was becoming louder and louder…  
  
Hiding behind trees and bushes, he peeked over to see what this was all about.  
  
Gypsies. A whole bunch of them, with their caravans,parked in a circle.  
  
He moved closer hiding once more behind the movable houses to see more clearly.  
The men where playing some instruments, like guitars and tambourines, whyle the women where singing and clapping allong.  
  
But that was not what caught Levi’s eye… No…  
  
What made the smal raven freeze, was the tall, lean, and sun kissed-caramel tanned form dancing behind the fire.  
  
The young man was hypotizing… His magnificent teal eyes shining with gold at the light of the moon and fire. His hips and body joining the rythm of the consuming heat wich he danced around, like a snake being tamed by music.  
His gourgeous red lips where curved in a knowing smile, filled with delight as his feet moved and jumped around.  
Big golden earrings hung from his lobes, matching his bracelets and anklets…  
The young male wore large dark red sarouel pants with an emerald green veil around his hips from wich golden coins where hanging.  
His top consisted of only a small dark red vest without any sleeves and opened to reveal his smooth chest.  
from his thin sublime neck, hung a golden key.  
And his chocolate messy wavy hair was only decorated with some coins attached to one particularly long stand of hair that fell next to his left eye.  
  
Gods did we already mention his eyes? How they where hooded by long thick chocolate lashes ?  
  
Levi would have kneeled down for those eyes.  
  
"Hey Eren ! Look !”  
  
A little gypsy girl was pointing at levi who stumbled forward as the boy froze and locked eyes with Levi’s cold grey-blue ones.  
  
Levi was not bad looking.  
To be fair he was quite handsome !  
His raven silky hair was trimmed in a neat undercut and almost always brushed back revealing his straight nose and jawline as well as his constant scowl and icey orbs.  
  
Even if he was not tall, he was very well built.  
Levi took care of his body by exercising on a regular basis wich was quite noticable.  
  
As he was gone hunting he wore a light beige pants wich where pretty tight as well as knee-hig leather brown boots, and a lose white shirt wich he had tucked in the pants.  
  
He wore a leather belt around his small thin hips , the two first buttons of the shirt staying open and the large sleeves being rolled up to his elbows revealing more of his alabaster skin.  
  
He stared at the boy who stared in return.  
  
"Why are you here?” Eren (that was his name apparently) asked.  
  
“This is my property so I was wondering where the music came from…”  
  
“Oh !” Eren turned and looked at the others.  
“Do you want us to leave ?”  
  
He asked, and of course just at the taught of this beautiful boy dissepearing Levi’s heart tightened.  
  
“No please…. Stay…. Make yourself at home…”  
  
Eren gave a genuine smile and nodded before looking up at him again, raising a dark brow.  
  
“Would you like to join us ?”  
  
Levi looked at him and walked forward with a smile.  
  
“It’d be a pleasure.”  
  
  
Two months later as Levi’s colleagues went to his mantion to look for him, they discovered the place sold and empty with only one note left for them.  
  
“I took my horse, my valuables, and left.  
His eyes are the most precious treasure I will ever have.  
And since he wears my ring I could never let him go."


End file.
